Highemperor
Highemperor was the god-emperor of the High Empire and one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse before he and almost his entire empire was time-locked out of existence. He was born as Prince Emp in Armenia on Earth where he would join the ranks of the League of Heroes. After transforming into his empowered self, he wandered throughout space and time across multiple universes, before returning to modern-day Earth. Here he loved and lost the princess Alole, and his rival for her love become his sworn nemesis, High Imp. Shortly thereafter, he joined the NeS Heroes, simultaneously working with them to save the world and against them in attempts to conquer it. The apex of his plans for NeSiversal conquest resulted in NeShattered, where he was forced to come to terms with the nature of his powerplaying. His spirit was later split into two separate beings; the entity of Highemperor retaining all of the immense power, arrogance and ambition while his humble, silly side was transformed into Al Ciao. Highemperor left the Earth and went on to rule the High Empire with his High Empire Powerplayers at his side. He had a vast harem with thousands of women as his lovers and many daughters to take care of. His love would sometimes come at a great cost and he experienced tragedy that would result in his ultimate fate battling against Imeryn, the God-Monarch, and Ameryl, Arm of The Imperium. History Royalty Born Prince Emp of Armenia in 1856NeS1888 Post 9, NeS1888 Page 1, NeS1888, written by Al Ciao the Writer. Transformation and Wandering Bitter with the losses he and his friends had suffered, King Emp accepted the full potential of his powerplaying in 1898, and become the empowered Highemperor. He then commenced on eons of wandering throughout time, space, and multiple universes.NeS1888 Post 26, NeS1888 Page 1, NeS1888, written by Al Ciao the Writer. Atlantis At some point during his transdimensional journeys, Highemperor arrives in ancient Atlantis, circa 10,000 B.C. Here he joins the Champions of Atlantis and becomes best friends with High Angel, after initially not getting along with him. He departs shortly before Atlantis's destruction, to continue his wanderings.NeS2 Post 1259, NeS2 Page 32, To Hell With It All, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer. True Love and Sworn Nemesis Highemperor eventually returned to his home planet in A.D. 1996, where he fell in love with the Atlantean princess Alole. Unfortunately, his best friend High Angel was also in love with her. Alole chose Highemp, but died giving birth to daughter Iriana. In rage, High Angel sworn revenge on his once-friend and called on dark powers the multiverse over, transforming into the archfiend High Imp. Highemp sorrowfully undertook a long quest to strip his new nemesis of his power sources and seal him away.NeS2 Post 1259, NeS2 Page 32, To Hell With It All, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer. Struggling to forget the emotional pain he had endured, he returned to wandering through space and time. Highemperor and Soriel's Adventures in SPAAAAAACE!!! At some point during his continued sojourns, Highemperor teamed up with Soriel. Together they had several adventures. Who Wants To Rule the Universe Anyway? Highemperor and Soriel arrived on Tatooine where the de facto ruler of the NeSiverse, The Big O, resided in his palace and lived a life of hedonism. Highemperor arrived with the intention of defeating The Big O and taking his throne but he discovered that Big O doesn't care about ruling at all and had already given the job to Fladnag the White, his grand vizier. Fladnag put up no resistance and allowed Highemperor to take over, knowing that Highemperor would come crawling back eventually. Highemperor's supplicants arrived immediately, the first being Runekeeper who was seeking information about the god of magic on Earth. Highemperor is unable to help and dismisses Runekeeper. Runekeeper, however, is not the only one with a problem that Highemperor cannot solve and the new emperor of the NeSiverse became exasperated. Highemperor tried to delegate Soriel to become his grand vizier and do the job but Soriel warned him that he'd end up beheading most of the applicants. Highemperor called Fladnag back and returned power to him and Big O and, instead, would go off to make his own empire and get some experience rulingPan Post 2, Pan Page 1, Highemperor and Soriel's Adventures in SPAAAAAACE!!!, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Hypericum While traveling with Soriel, Highemp encountered the twin princesses of the Hypericum galaxy, Imeryn and Ameryl.Pan Post 83, Pan Page 3, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer. They fell in love with him, as he did with them, and Peasant Girl was included in their love quadrangle shortly thereafter.Pan Post 106, Pan Page 3, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer. However, Imeryn banished AmerylPan Post 23, Pan Page 1, Origins of the God-Monarchs, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer., and Highemp married Imeryn and Peasant GirlPan Post 83, Pan Page 3, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. He sought to find with Ameryl (hoping to reconcile her with her sister), but a narrative lock prevented him, much to his sorrowPan Post 88, Pan Page 3, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. When his daughter by Imeryn, Chimaat, had grown powerful enough to protect herself, Highemp bid his family goodbye, believing that he had to leave to protect them from his fickle and melodramatic Writer. Unfortunately this ultimately resulted in Imeryn becoming embittered against him and declaring him her nemesis.Pan Post 83, Pan Page 3, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer. NeS Heroes TBA. NeShattered Highemperor confronted High Imp at the end of the NeS on page 50. In a sacrificial moment calculated to empower him with destiny, he destroyed both himself and his nemesis.NeS1 Post 2000, NeS1 Page 50, Endgame - The End of NeS, NeS1, written by Gebohq the Writer, et. al.NeS2 Post 1259, NeS2 Page 32, To Hell With It All, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer. When the NeS was restored thanks to the WriterGod's intervention, Highemp was resurrected, and in complete control of the NeSiverse, as he had planned, empowered by bloodink.NeS2 Post 3, NeS2 Page 1, Family Feud, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer. However, Highemp sensed a flaw in the timeline of his new domain, and traveled into the future to find it.NeS2 Post 3, NeS2 Page 1, Family Feud, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer. There he learned that vampires had betrayed him, feeding off his bloodink to weaken him, and thus that his own arrogance had led to the shattering of the NeSiverse.NeShattered Post 1, NeShattered Page 1, The Question, NeShattered, written by Al Ciao the Writer. With an alternate version of The Last True Evil known as the AnswererNeShattered Post 2, NeShattered Page 1, The Question, NeShattered, written by The Last True Evil the Writer. confronting and pursuing him across the shards of the NeSiverse (the shattered Pages), Highemp was forced to come to terms with his powerplaying as an ultimately futile endeavor. After one last attempt to rebuild the universe in his own imageNeShattered Post 10, NeShattered Page 1, The Question, NeShattered, written by Al Ciao the Writer., he gave it up, surrendering his life force to repair the NeSiverse as it should be.NeShattered Post 15, NeShattered Page 1, The Question, NeShattered, written by Al Ciao the Writer. He was resurrected to serve as a foil for the Answerer once more in a final duelNeShattered Post 33, NeShattered Page 1, The Answer, NeShattered, written by The Last True Evil the Writer., but the two, instead of slaying each other, surrender to the peace of death togetherNeShattered Post 34, NeShattered Page 1, The Answer, NeShattered, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Fourth Death & Potential Death Highemp was resurrected once more in NeSquared, full of bitterness for the fact that the story would not let him go.NeS2 Post 125, NeS2 Page 4, The 8th Dimension, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer. Despite his bitterness however, he was far friendlier and more heroic than before, assisting the NeS heroes whole-heartedly rather than having a hidden (or not-so-hidden) self-serving agenda. He died a fourth timeNeS2 Post 294, NeS2 Page 8, The Dreams and Nightmares of the NeS, NeS2, written by Cool Matty the Writer., but woke to find himself in front of the Stronghold of Powerplayers, where Morthrandur met him. He realized that the embers of his longing for power and destiny had burnt themselves out as his death in one last attempt to throw himself beyond his limits, thus bringing him here.NeS2 Post 309, NeS2 Page 8, The Forgotten, the Damned, and the Dust, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer. He entered the Stronghold, where he was hailed as the emperor and Ultimate Powerplayer.NeS2 Post 1358, NeS2 Page 34, Memory Lane, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer. Working with the six Powerplayer Deities under him, he built the High Empire across multiverses. He also built a harem of queens (Highemperor's Wives) and sired countless daughters. However, when his Potential Alexan was killed back on Earth, Highemp came to an ephiphany, realizing a second time the utter futility of powerplaying. He abandoned his throne and his powerNeS2 Post 1358, NeS2 Page 34, Memory Lane, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer., becoming the nearly powerless and often inept Al Ciao, and fled to his homeworld of Earth to rejoin the NeS Heroes. However, his past self (when he was still Ultimate Powerplayer in charge of the High Empire) met him, and was horrified to learn of his own fate to become so "weak".NeS2 Post 1221, NeS2 Page 31, To Hell With It All, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer. He absorbed the latent powerplaying abilities still festering in Al's psycheNeS2 Post 1312, NeS2 Page 33, To Hell With It All, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer., thereby doubling his own strength, and then returned to the High EmpireNeS2 Post 1399, NeS2 Page 35, Memory Lane, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Thus his timeline was split into twoNeS2 Post 1312, NeS2 Page 33, To Hell With It All, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.: one was the powerless and humble Al Ciao, whereas the other was his arrogant, proud, powerplaying self, which retained the name Highemperor. High Empire For another indeterminate period best measured in eons, Highemp ruled and expanded the High Empire. For the first time, he was happy, believing he had finally appeased his Writer, and was free to powerplay as much as he wished, without consequence. And this was true, for a long time. He resurrected his loves Harem Girl #87Pan Post 44, Pan Page 2, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer. and AloleNeS2 Post 1978, NeS2 Page 50, Second Ragnarok: The End, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer., and created GalateaPan Post 116, Pan Page 3, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer. as a bid to someday reconcile with Imeryn, Ameryl, and Peasant Girl. His most powerful enemies gathered to become the 12 God-Monarchs of Mega Jonestown Prime, but this too he orchestrated after a fashion, intending to create a narrative showdown which would fuel his plan to become truly omnipotentPan Post 117, Pan Page 3, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. He created 13 HedronsPan Post 6, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer. to be found by the God-Monarchs, so that they would absorb the narrative potential of the building climaxPan Post 117, Pan Page 3, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Final War When war at last erupted between the High Empire and Mega Jonestown PrimePan Post 122, Pan Page 4, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer., the battle was ruinous for both sides. However, Highemp was gleeful even near the end of it, for he had charged the hedrons up, and prepared to unleash that narrative charge to obtain supremacy. However, High Imp intervened, bringing with him Galatea, whom he had corruptedPan Post 116, Pan Page 3, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer. into the Beast. As the Beast, Galatea trapped the entire multiverse in a time lock of phenomenal power. The time lock was fueled by the very powers of her parents (Highemp, Imeryn, Ameryl, and Peasant Girl), as well as being supercharged by the narrative potential in the hedrons. Highemp bitterly accepted that his Writer hadn't been appeased after all, and worked together with his former loves Imeryn, Ameryl, and Peasant Girl in a final act. Using the power collected in the hedrons, they created a gigantic blast of anti-power to nullify most of the time lock. While most of the multiverse was free, Highemp, his three former lovers, and the vast majority of the High Empire remained trapped forever within it, living out the same moments eternally.Pan Post 135, Pan Page 4, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer. References Never-ending Story1 References Never-ending Story2 References NeShattered References NeS1888 References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NeS1 Characters Category:NeS2 Characters Category:NeS Heroes Category:NeS 1888 Characters Category:Pan Characters Category:Deceased Characters